Auto 5
The Auto 5 is a tank class that was released as the “Auto Tank” on August 2, 2016, which replaced the short-lived Auto 4. It upgrades from the Auto 3 as well as from the Quad Tank. It may not upgrade further. Design The Auto 5 has a design similar to the previous Auto 3 upgrade, except for the fact that it has two additional Auto Turrets for a total of 5 Auto Turrets, hence its name. Its auto turrets are evenly placed around its body at each at 72 degree intervals. Technical *Auto Turrets aim at anything in sight. Like a Dominator, it has a locking mechanism. Once a target is spotted, even if something gets closer, the turret will continue to focus down the original target. However, if something more aggressive comes near, the cannons will prioritize the thing; other players can use this to their advantage by not firing at the Auto Five until they are insanely close. *You can aim the Auto Turret closest to your cursor by left clicking, or by having Auto Fire turned on. *It can have a total of 3 turrets aimed at a single enemy (each turret has about 170° range). *You can also aim away from your cursor by right clicking (or pressing shift). Strategy As the Auto 5 *Strong against: Slow RoF Tanks, Smasher/Melee Tanks in a condition of having an upgraded Movement Speed for retreat or a build slightly based on Body Damage for a finishing blow *'Weak against:' Invisibility Tanks, Drone Tanks, Tanks with high DPS or concentrated fire such as the Sprayer or Triplet, Long Range/High Vision Tanks The Auto 5 is especially useful for farming in the Pentagon Nest, as this tank can aim at Pentagons while also aiming at the Crashers to keep them away. It is recommended that you stay near your teammates, as an undefended Auto 5 can be taken out with ease. Because of this, it is best to invest some points into Max Health and Health Regeneration, or just into Movement Speed, so that you can more effectively flee to safety and escape. Auto 5’s are also very useful in the team modes, as they provide supporting fire on many targets due to their numerous cannons. However, a disadvantage is that the turrets also attack all Polygons on sight, which removes the EXP sources for lower Level tanks. Survival The Auto 5 is a great choice in Survival, especially for the final stretch, which is when there's only a few players left. The auto turrets can detect enemy players and can lead the player to them (though, the turret might just be aiming at a polygon). Alternatives for this strategy include the Auto Gunner, giving the player controllable barrels, or the Auto Trapper, granting the player defensive capabilities. Against the Auto 5 Necromancers are ridiculously effective against this tank due to the time it takes to lock onto its targets. Also, the turrets don’t target its square Drones, so it is easy to approach and swamp them with a blanket of your minions, especially since they may only train two turrets on you at once. Be cautious of them when they are near teammates, however, as killing them will leave you with too few Drones with which to defend yourself. Members of the Sniper branch, which have a far greater field of vision than the turrets’ field of view, such as the Ranger, are also effective for decimating these tanks, since they are almost entirely unable to retaliate because the enemy may be out of range. Fast rammers with high health and speed stats may also be able to kill and survive the Auto 5 by surprising one with very fast speed. However, the auto turrets still deal a lot of damage (assuming they have bullet stats maxed), so it is quite risky and may cost some health for the rammer. Trapper classes, preferably the Tri-Trapper or Mega Trapper, can push to the Auto 5 by blocking themselves with traps. The Auto Turrets won’t be able to rip through traps well, thus leaving you flawless, and the Auto 5 helpless as you approach (assuming they don't run away). Bullet spammers like the Triplet or the Sprayer make it easy to take down the Auto 5. The Auto 5's bullets aren't strong enough to rip through bullets like the Triplet's so easily. However, if the Auto 5's bullets are fast, they can actually reach the bullet spammer despite being weaker. In that case, it's probably best to shoot from a distance to dramatically reduce any possible damage. Gallery QuadTankAuto5.png|Green upgrade theme (Upgrading from Quad Tank) Auto 5.jpg|An Auto 5 in action in Sandbox Screenshot_107.png Trivia * This is one of the six tanks that passively have auto spin activated, the other being the Mega Smasher (currently removed), Landmine, Smasher, Spike, Auto Smasher and Auto 3. * This tank was previously called Auto Tank, making it one of the two tanks to change their name, the other one being the Factory. This tank originally had 4 turrets but got one more turret later. * This tank used to be an upgrade from the Gunner, but that path was soon removed. * If you right click and hold at the very middle of the Auto 5 (as well as Auto 3), you can make all turrets shoot while facing directly straight from the tank. es:Auto 5 ru:Auto 5 zh:Auto 5 fr: pl: tr: ko: pt-br: Category:Tanks Category:Classes Category:Diep.io Category:Tier 4 Tanks Category:Auto Tanks Category:Review